


The Sun Shined on Them

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: “It’s Christmas, and the others are waiting for us.”“Oh right.” Booker said sheepishly and sat up and pulled her into his side when she did as well, “Merry Christmas, my love.” he kissed her cheek.“Merry Christmas, old man.” she placed a hand on the side of his face and pressed a lingering kiss on his lips, she felt him smile into it.She smiled too.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Sun Shined on Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xkailajayx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/gifts).



> A secret santa gift for Kaii

The sun shined through the blinds, rousing her from sleep. Nile could remember when that would annoy her, back when she was in high-school and everything would feel too heavy, too exhausting, a combination of her father’s death being so fresh and hormones running wild during puberty. She still had days when everything would feel heavy like that - for different reasons, of course - but they were more rare nowadays.

There were voices filtering in through the door that they’d left slightly ajar and Nile smiled at the sound but still turned to her side, burrowing her face against a warm chest. A heavy arm came to rest over her waist and a hand stroked her back gently, she hummed happily and felt more than she heard his rumbling chuckle. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.”

“How long have you been awake?” she cringed at the croakyness of her voice.

“Just a few hours.” Booker mumbled and Nile peeled her face away slightly to look up at him, concern tugging at her heart.

“Nightmare?” 

“No.” he smiled and rested his hand at the back of her head for a moment before directing it back in place against his chest, “Was just enjoying watching you sleep.” 

“You sound like a creep.” Nile scoffed even as she nuzzled her face into the soft cotton of his shirt.

“I thought you’d find it romantic.” 

“Your romance is outdated.” 

“You didn’t seem to think that a few nights ago.” Booker whispered in a teasing tone, “You actually seemed quite happy with the way I expressed my love for you then.” 

Her face flushed hot and she slapped his side once before curling her arm around him, “You’re nasty.”

“And you love it.” 

“Maybe.” 

Silence settled around them and it was comfortable,  _ perfect.  _ They first met a century and a half ago now and Nile still couldn’t believe how far they’ve come. There’s been a lot of hardship coming their way but they pressed on, they prevailed, and now here they were. Wrapped in each others’ arms as the sun shined on them, casting the room in a warm glow even as snow fell outside. 

They’d need to get up soon or Quynh would surely come and drag them out, though it was more likely she’d give Nile a friendly pat on the shoulder and then grab Booker by the hair and pull him out of bed. Nile curled her arm a little tighter around Booker as she imagined it and she considered if she should let it play out that way. She always loved it when he complained about the special treatment she recieved from the others as the baby of the group, always grumbling about how he never got it when he was the youngest. 

“Why are you laughing?” Booker asked and Nile tried to quell her silent chuckles that made her whole figure shake. 

“Nothing.” she murmured and pulled away again to kiss his cheek, smirking at the confused look on his face, “We should probably get up.”

She sat up but did not make it even an inch out of bed before Booker pulled her down, making her land heavily on top of him. His breath got knocked out of him by the impact and she slapped his shoulder, it served him right. 

“Or we could just stay here.” he smirked and flipped them over so he was perched above her on his elbows, faces now merely inches apart, “I think that’s a better option.” 

“I think you’re being nasty again.” Nile shot back as she tried to wiggle out from under him. 

“Romantic.” he corrected. 

“Whatever.” she pinched his side and he rolled off of her, “It’s Christmas, and the others are waiting for us.” 

“Oh right.” Booker said sheepishly and sat up and pulled her into his side when she did as well, “Merry Christmas, my love.” he kissed her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, old man.” she placed a hand on the side of his face and pressed a lingering kiss on his lips, she felt him smile into it. 

She smiled too. 

The calm bubble they were in was popped by the sound of Nicky yelling - presumedly at Andy - and Nile bowed her head as she giggled, bumping it once onto Booker’s shoulder before finally getting up. The hardwood floor was cold and she beelined for the closet to pull on some fuzzy socks that she thinks she got from Andy for her birthday a decade or so ago. For a moment she considered getting dressed but there was something nostalic about walking around in pyjamas on Christmas morning. 

As she stepped closer to the door the scent of cinamon assaulted her and she smiled, remembering that Nicky had promised to make cinnamon pancakes this year again. She had told him about how her mom always used to make it as their Christmas breakfast a couple years into knowing them, and since then they had kept the tradition up through the years. It was a small thing but it truly meant the world to her, she was so scared of forgetting things about her family but this way, at least she would be sure she’d always remember her mom’s pancakes. 

“You okay?” Booker wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning down to lean his head against her’s.

“Yeah.” she said, voice a bit shaky even though she was telling the truth, “Just thinking about mom.” 

“Remember the fond memories.” he reminded her, it was a mantra they had for whenever their thoughts would drift to too dark places. 

“Remember the fond memories.” she echoed, swaying slighly in his hold and letting her lips tug into a smile once again, “Let’s go celebrate Christmas with our family.”

Booker hummed in agreement and let one of his arms fall away to lead her out into the living room with an arm around her back, holding her closely pressed to his side, “Let’s do that.”


End file.
